Various electronic devices receive one or more supply voltages from voltage regulators that are external to the electronic devices. In an example, an electronic device provides to a voltage regulator an analog voltage feedback that is based on a supply voltage input to the electronic device. The voltage regulator regulates a supply voltage to the electronic device based on the analog voltage feedback that is provided over a single connecting pin. In another example, an electronic device provides to a voltage regulator, over two or more connecting pins, digital feedback that is indicative of an IR drop occurring within the electronic device. The voltage regulator processes the digital feedback and provides a regulated supply voltage to the electronic device responsively to the digital feedback.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.